Defying Destiny
by Secret Thoughts
Summary: The girl from 12 humiliates him: she is sure to get more sponsors, thanks to this Girl on Fire thing, and she gets a higher score than he does. He is destined to kill her. But maybe dodging fate is necessary this time...
1. Strategizing

**Chapter 1: Strategizing**

_Stab, stab, arm-chop. Head-chop_. I concentrate on the dummy as I stabbed the stomach, and after beheading it, kicked it and it fell to the floor.

"Well done, Cato. Well done." Clove smiled approvingly. I shot her a look. Of course it is well done. I am a Career tribute. All my life I wanted to be a part of this game. Winning would always be my thing, no matter what.

"Whatever," I said. She rolled her eyes and took some spears and focused on the dummies.

I go around the Training Center and watch the other Tributes. I saw the guy from District 10 on the combat section. He's a failure. What a loser.

The girl from 5. Her strength is likely stealth. She's smart, but I know she'll be my prey in the games. But she looks at me that moment, like I was nothing. I smirked at her. She went back to her concentration in the Survival Section. Sly bitch.

And the guy from 12, together with the girl from the same district, who always had her hair braided. That guy has his hands camouflaged as a tree. Impressive. It looked exactly like a branch.

And the girl? The Girl on Fire. She is so going down. She's known by that name since presenting the twenty-four tributes when she and that other 12 guy wore capes of fire.

I watched them with a smug grin and she looks at me and whispers something to the guy, loud enough for me to hear.

"That guy from 2 is looking at you like a meal."

I chuckled at them. They _are_ meals. Meals of victory.

* * *

><p>That night, Clove and I, and our trainers, Enobaria and Brutus, eat a hearty feast that night. "How did your trainings go?"<p>

"Well," Clove replies.

"And you, Cato?" Brutus turns to me.

"It was all right," I said. I hid the facts about the other tributes as a strategy for me to win, but both of them notice that I seem to be hiding something.

"What is it, Cato?" asked Clove.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped, pretending to not know anything.

Enobaria looks at me. "You look... troubled."

"I'm not, okay?"

"Aw, looks like somebody seems nervous about the game," Clove teases.

"Shut the fuck up, Clove," I snap. She shook her head. "Gosh, Cato. You're so moody. I just know it. Something's up," she pauses. "And you wouldn't tell us anything, wouldn't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said, a little more calmly this time.

* * *

><p>I won't tell Clove. I won't tell any other Career or ally. Cato, the victor of the 74th Hunger Games. I'm going to plan a way to kill those Tributes I've watched. Like, the guy from... what district again? Oh, yes. District 10. Poor in combat. I'll probably engage him in <em>that<em> kind of fight. Something like that.

Sly, clever District 5. Being smart, she'd probably pull a trap on someone. I'll make sure she falls on her own acts.

If she tries to put me in a snare or something, she would _be_ the one to step in it. That way, her own cleverness will trick her. I have no idea how, no idea what. But I know she will be defeated.

District 12 boy. Combat will do. Will try my best to see through him, though, no matter how amazing his camouflages look.

And lastly, the Girl on Fire. What will I do?

Oh yes. Kill her through her name. _Fire_.


	2. An Alliance?

**Chapter 2: An Ally?**

Glimmer laughs. "Look at that District 7 boy. Sucker." We watched him try to throw a spear in a dummy, but it goes to the _left_ of the dummy's arm, not hitting at all, like ten inches away from the actual body.

Clove pushes him. "You suck at this, ass!"

Marvel and Glimmer doubled over, laughing. I watched the girl from 12 in the snare section, and her district partner-his name's Peeta, I've learned-in the same camouflage station. _Lame_, I thought. Focusing on a station because you're good at it.

While Glimmer, Marvel, and Clove push the District 7 guy away from the station, I head over to Fire Girl, who has her back turned completely on me.

"So." I said.

She was a little startled by this, as she faced me with wide eyes. She quickly turns back to what she was doing.

"The Girl on Fire," I mutter. "You were outstanding that day."

"Yeah, thank you," she says calmly but quickly.

"Listen, Fire Girl," I said, holding her elbow and turn her around to me. I realized how pure and beautiful she is. "I'm Cato. You're intimidated, and I know it."

She glares at me, fire in her gray eyes. "Yeah, what makes you think that?" she snaps, pulling away. She does so successfully.

"Tell me your name."

"You don't need to know," she says, facing away once again.

_"Tell me."_

"No."

I pin her to a wall. "You won't tell me?"

She falls silent. "Katniss. Katniss Everdeen." Once again, she calmly removes my hands to her shoulders. But once she was freed, I pinned her again.

"What is your problem?" she says, annoyed.

I smirk and pull my hands away but held her by the wrist. "Look, District 12. I'm prepared to offer you a deal."

"And what is it?" she says fearlessly.

"You're going to join our alliance." I pause and look at her reaction, which is still cold as ice. "Refuse and we go for you first."

She pretends to think. "Wait, I'll think about it," she says. _"No."_

"Then we go for you first," I snap.

"A deal's a deal," she replies, breaks free, and goes to another station.

* * *

><p>I threw a vase at the wall. "Bitch! Who does she <em>think<em> she is?" I watch it hit the wall, breaking down into a tiny million pieces. The reds glow in the darkness, reminding me that the bitch who rejected me is the Girl on Fire.

"When you kill her, you probably get more sponsors," Enobaria points out.

"It's not _that_!" I snapped. "The way she... the way she _talks_ to me. As if she's stronger than any of the tributes!"

"You're showing defeat," Brutus said. "That's weakness."

"Tantrum boy," Clove teases.

"Shut up," I snapped.

I will find a way to kill that District 12 girl. That, I swear.

* * *

><p>The next day, I just knew. There is no way I'm giving up on this thing. I can't let Fire Girl steal all our sponsors.<p>

So in the Training Center, I talked to the others about this, although Clove already knew.

"I don't know, Cato. She's weak," Marvel says pointedly.

I sigh. "Don't you get the _point_?" I snap. "For the fucking sponsors, not the actual person."

"We'll see first, Cato. What if she totally sucks?" Clove sighs. "Then she loses her sponsors and _we_ lose ours."

Glimmer nods. "We should see if she's got something beneath that fierce looks."

"So, everyone agrees?" I confirm.

"Wait, what about that Mellark boy?" Karen, the girl from 4, asks.

"Depends," I said. "Depends on what he can do. So, deal?"

They all nod. "I'll go get her."

And as they went on their different stations, I look for Katniss.

There she is, on the stealth station.

"Katniss," I said. She looks at me.

"What _ah-gain_, Cato?" she said, completely annoyed.

"I'm back. And I'm here to ask about the deal again. Think about it. Clearly."

"I've given you an answer," she sighs.

"But I want one, clear this time."

"I'm weak. You wouldn't want me."

"We'll see about that," I said. "But would you agree?"

"Maybe. I don't know." She seems less snappy today, but I demand for an answer.

"Please, Katniss." I say gently this time. "Please."

She sighs. "I..."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think would happen next? I know. Such a cliffy, but at least not as boring as the previous chapter. Suggestions are totally open. Thank you fguys or the positive feedbacksreviews I got in the first chap, though it's kinda boring. *love love***

**P.S. I'm not a Cato/Katniss shipper. I just want to create my own version of the Hunger Games and see what happens if Enemy x Enemy :)**

**P.P.S. I have no idea what's going to happen next.**

**Review, please! Thank you guys again =))**


End file.
